The Attack on Reach
by De4thknight
Summary: The Empire has found Reach and has started to declare war against the UNSC but not just them they will be fighting, they also found a Halo ring and the Covenant army, fighting all three fronts but it won't be long before they bring thee Deathstar into the
1. The Encounter

The crossover between Star Wars and Halo has begun as in the year 2550 the human race manage to increase their space jump into a galaxy far far away, they have encounter a powerful human force called the Empire lead by Sith Lords. The UNSC wishes for an alliance and wants to learn more from one another but the way they didn't trust the UNSC and the Spartans as the Sith Lords and the Spartans didn't get along well, causing the Sith Lords and the Storm Troopers to attack, causing the UNSC to retreat but they have manage to kill some Sith Lords. They retreated to Harvest and a year later the Empire came and attack Harvest out of nowhere, sending a fleet of ships to destroy the cities and all military forces, causing them to retreat to other planets including Reach.

The UNSC fought back as they found the Death Star that was about to blow up Harvest, a small team of Spartans manage to get inside and cause alot of damage inside the Death Star but couldn't destroy it completely so they decided to make it useless for a while to stop them from blowing up more planets, the Spartans escape but lost a few times against the Sith Lords yet again but they manage to escape, because of this the war against the humans and these clones and Sith has just begun.

November 7th 2552 on planet Reach the defences were ready to take on the Empire when they come and won't be long before reinforcements arrive to help Reach as they heard there are more ships coming, almost fifteen UNSC frigates, four Destroyers and three orbital defences stationed around the planet and on the ground the military along with the Spartans are preparing for battle, preparing to defend the military bases just in case and waiting for them to land on the ground so they can charge towards them.

The UNSC Destroyers were moving to position next to the main capital battleship, the commander of this whole defence is Captain Keys who is commanding a Halcyon-class light cruiser stationed with the rest of the ships waiting for them to come.

The captain made it to the bridge looking out at the space on the screen seeing nothing "Cortana i need to know one thing... are they coming?"

"I think we both know the answer to that captain."

The captain looks back "The empire may have taken Harvest and other planets but we cannot lose Reach, if they take this then they have one step forward of destroying Earth with that strange space station."

"Captain we may have damaged the Death Star but it won't be long before they use it against us." Cortana reveals herself near the captain "If that comes then we need to take it out quickly before it fires."

"We are well aware of its firepower but i need to-"

One of the men speaks out while he was looking on the monitor "Sir we got ships coming inbound, there's alot of them coming!"

"Guess there coming after all." He looks back out seeing almost fifteen class Destroyers inbound "Thought they had more..."

"Could be defending the Space station." Cortana said to Keys

"Then we got to move, weapons ready and prepare for battle, we cannot let them land on Reach." Keys said to the others on the bridge to prepare for battle.

The class Destroyers were moving close to them and begins to fire on the cruisers trying to slip past them but the Frigates begin to fire back firing off their front cannons at two Destroyers as they were coming closer, they manage to break the shields then fire their guns down at them when they fly above them and the Destroyers do the same thing underneath firing at one another but then another Frigates joins in and fires it's guns at the Destroyers, once the two frigates moves away the third one fires down at one of them causing the middle part of the Destroyer to explode then the Halcyon-class cruiser gets closer and takes out the other one while the rest of the cruisers moves closer to one another to the Destroyers once they got close, fighting in space for a while taking each other out but soon the empire called forth four more ships coming through and going full speed towards the planet, they find a point where they can go through by targeting one of their orbital defence stations as they flew past them and also taking out a UNSC destroyer. The fighters would start to scatter all over the place and so do the Sabres and other fighters on the UNSC side, they would become a problem to one another when they get closer to the ships because some manage to get closer to a Frigate and took out the weapons and then causes the ship to explode thanks to the missiles they had to deal with but it soon explodes. Captain keys saw the four Destroyers moving to the planet so he commands the ship to abandon their position to get to the other ships.

"Cortana prepare to fire once we get to position."

"We are close..." the ship boosted their engines to get closer then finally "Fire" she causes the ship to fire its main cannon at one of the ships, targeting the bridge and blasting through the shields and blowing up the whole bridge.

The ship starts moving down but then an orbital station open fires towards the other Destroyer, damaging the shields and the frigate gets closer to target the ships engine, causing it to stop but the ship explodes from the inside thanks to that engine failure, causing many places inside to explode.

The frigate would also deal with the other one with the bridge destroyed, causing the ship to lose focus it would become a sitting duck out there, both of the ships target the Destroyer and soon that too would be destroyed but only two Destroyers manage to get through the blockade, it will soon land on a wide area where it will deploy their storm troopers and vehicles ready to fight the marines and Spartans on the ground.

Captain Keys would contact some higher ranking superior on the ground "Sir two of the ships manage to break through, we can't hold them much longer so the rest is up to you now."

"Noble Team is on perused, get him back on Reach at once and continue to push them back; if that Death Star comes then you must target it by any means necessary."

"Him... you're not referring to-"

"Bring him down to Reach at once." They contact has been stopped and Keys would look over to Cortana, she would nod to him as he knows what the man was talking about.

On Reach the two ships have already started to land on the ground and deploy almost thousands of infantry and many vehicles like the large walker mech and also some fighters ready to head out to defend the ships as they know the UNSC will hit them hard where they are and they were right as they can tell they are coming.

Noble Team were out there already knowing where they were gonna land, noble three and noble six would spot the from the cliffs and signals the marines behind them to move forward, leaving their vehicle behind cause they can't go through the path anymore due to it being small for them to get through. Two Spartans and five marines stays together on the path until finally they spot a band of Storm troopers station at a few buildings close to the cliffs and they brought in a Walker patrolling the area.

"Looks like we will get our hands dirty on these guys... ready to show them up?" Jun said to Noble Six as he takes out a Spartan Laser

"I'm ready." He charges the Spartan Laser and aims it towards the walker.

The troopers don't see the red laser aiming at it but suddenly the red beam they saw clearly as it blasted through the walker like it was nothing, causing it to crash down on the ground. The Storm troopers looks over to where it was coming from and two of the troopers got hit by Noble's sniper rifle, while the rest of them move down the hill with their assault rifles and marksman rifles shooting at the troopers while they shoot back.

Noble six runs through with his assault rifle taking out a few of the troops while helping his marines, he did get hit a few times but his shields were strong to take the blasters so he continues going through the troopers but then he would notice more of them are coming from the cave entrance and they had more than before. Once they clear out the troopers Noble six would look back to Jun.

"We got more men coming; we need to retreat back now."

Jun would keep firing his four rounds at the troopers while they scatter through the buildings "More will come, better get back up here."

Noble six looks back to the marines signalling them to retreat while he has his Spartan laser ready "Everyone get back." He aims at one of the buildings where the troopers are running through; he fires it at the roof to cause it to go crumbling down upon them before running back to the others.

The troopers would continue firing and firing off their rocket launcher towards Noble six but they didn't get to fire it thanks to the support of the sniper on the cliff. They made it out of there and retreats back out of there waiting for help to arrive but the troopers would begin to give chase towards the marines.

Noble Team got out of there while the troopers were ordered to pull back for now. After a few hours later the troopers were ready to march while the UNSC finally made it there with their vehicles and air support charging towards them along with the Noble Team and other Spartans.

One of the AI's would report to all high ranking superiors and Spartans about the situation. "It appears that Noble Teams discovery was not an anomaly, the Empire's deployment on Reach and we are now under attack across the Viery territory, including Orbital Defenses. As per the Winter Contingency, we are countering on every front."

Noble Six and Carter was on the Falcon flying towards the Empire's army along with everyone else but the moment they engaged them in battle they would all start to scatter so the Falcon moves off on the cliffs but then a fighter fired a few times at it causing the Falcon to break off and crash nearby on the ground near a group of troopers. The two nobles would survive but Noble six would get off the Falcon first and notices the troopers aiming their blasters at his face but suddenly he would notice a pod from the sky would soon land down upon where they were, it hits the ground causing the troopers to lose focus he would take out a knife and stabs one of them to the neck then takes a magnum and shoots the other trooper before he fires.

Carter gets out and takes a grenade launcher and jumps on top of the Falcon looking out at the pod. "They brought him here after all..."

Noble six would look up at Carter then looks over to the pod as the troopers surround the front of it. The front door would suddenly blast open knocking two soldiers back then gunfire goes off at the rest of the troopers, taking them all out as he walks out of the pod, it was indeed him, Spartan-117 has joined the fight with Noble Team but not alone as he brought company.

Carter and Six walks over to John as he walks over to them placing his two submachine guns away. "Welcome back to Reach Chief."

John would nod to Carter then to six "Thought you could use a hand."

"We got this Chief."

Kat would contact Carter "Noble one we got visual on an AT-AT mech vehicle heading close from your position along with more troopers trying to flank us."

Carter looks back to the two "Want to take out more of the troopers here?"

"I was thinking of blowing up their ship." Chief said to Carter

"Of course... let's move." He ready his assault rifle while Noble six ready his marksman rifle

Chief would follow them with his two submachine guns ready to fight them again but he reloads before encounter more resistance along the way. The AI from Noble team would report to Carter, Noble Six and also Chief as well. "Noble leader, friendly forces has spotted a high value target in your sector... a Sith Lord in fact."

"A Sith Lord... there doing something big commander." Kat said to Carter on the radio

"Eyes on the price everyone, let's take out that Sith." Carter loads his weapon ready as the three walks off to another station area.

Seven marines were stationed by a small area after they killed off a scouting party of troopers. One of them would report to someone on the radio "Sir we secure a position and waiting for a pick up over."

"Roger that, wait in ten minutes until we call in a pickup."

"Alright then we-" suddenly a red energy blade comes behind him and goes through his eye then pulls out the sword out of his body and looks down at the others.

A Sith Lord with a black long coat and armour plated over his body except for his head, his skin was pale and had short blonde hair. He jumps down and strikes down another marine by cutting through his arm then uses the force to push two other marines away crashing against the debris nearby, three other marines would open fire with their marksman rifles but their bullets weren't strong enough to penetrate his armour so the Sith would push them back while the Storm Troopers moves in and starts shooting at the marines that were trying to get back up. The sith looks around for a while then was about to start walking back to the ships but he stops as he started to sense they are not alone here as more are coming this way.

"They're coming, get ready all of you."


	2. Fight on the Ground

Three great Spartans walks together on the path to find the Sith Lord, they would find him with almost ten other troopers around him securing the area, they would notice the soldiers that were defending this place were all dead and then a Falcon would be inbound for a pickup even though they don't know they were killed by that Sith. They were too late to pull out as a Trooper with a rocket launcher fires up at the Falcon, taking it out with one shot.

"Were too late." Carter looks down at the Sith Lord "We got to take him out now."

"Let's move." Chief said to them while he walks to the edge of the cliff but then a rock would go falling down triggering the sith to hear it.

"There!" he shouted out and used the force to push Chief towards him sending him towards the roof of the building.

Six and Carter would open fire at the Sith and the troopers while they start shooting back but the Sith would go after Chief first with his red lightsaber ready to kill him. Chief would throw a grenade down at the Sith but he would push the grenade back up to him causing Chief to roll to the side to avoid the blast, causing him to fall off the building then grabs one of his weapons and starts shooting at the troopers to help the others.

Six would switches to his assault rifle and starts shooting at the Sith when he spots him on the roof, the sith would move back avoiding his shots as he jumps down and pushes the two Spartans off the cliff and sending them to the debris but Chief would throw another grenade nearby making it hidden in the debris when he got closer, it would explode sending the pile towards him but he pushes them back and chief would start firing off his rounds at the Sith but he charges towards him and strikes through his shield and armour but didn't get his skin causing Chief to fall back to the ground.

He walks over to chief using the force to push away the guns he was holding then aims his lightsaber to his head "The Empire is strong, your weapons and ships won't defeat the Empire. You have lost this fight."

"Then can you block that?" Chief said to him while suddenly a plasma grenade hits him from behind. He looks back at the Spartan behind "NO!" it would explode taking him out.

Noble Six was standing there with the Assault rifle ready as he walks closer to the dead sith and would start firing off those thirty five rounds at the back to make sure he stays dead. Chief would get back up and looks over to Six he would nod then looks to Carter as he reloads his weapon.

"You alright Chief?"

"I'll live."

"For now." Six said to him then looks around

"Call in support, you need to repair that." Carter looks at the cut on his armour but notices that his shield still charged up. Carter looks at Six and would throw a flare to the ground to call in support.

A Pelican would fly down to pick them all up to get them out of there; once they take flight they would notice the two Destroyers moving forward in the air, they would start to bombard the area , tanks would start firing upwards while they took out two large walkers on the battlefield, the UNSc deployed a few anti-air artillery tanks on the field away from the fight for now and they started to fire upwards at one of the Destroyers to weaken the ship for now but a Longsword fighter manage to get hit by the defences of the guns causing it to crash through the hanger area taking out nearly eight fighters inside the destroyer before they were deployed. One of the destroyers manage to fly higher while the other one continues moving forward to help the troopers but right now they can't seem to break the UNSC forces line for now due to so many Spartans on the field taking out their vehicles and almost wiping out but then a Sabre fighter flies behind the Destroyer and fires a few missiles at the engines causing it to explode and soon it would start to go falling from the sky to crash landing on the UNSC forces in the area, many of the infantry and vehicles would start driving full blast out of there before they get crushed but once it crashed onto the ground it took out many marines and took out almost all the anti-air artillery vehicles in the process. Noble one and six would watch it as it crashes on top of the marines who are fighting, causing their blockade to break apart for the Storm troopers to go on the offensive to strike back against them while they retreat and regroup from this fight.

Chief would go off elsewhere on another Frigate that was on the ground and not in space fighting the other ships, his armour gets refixed and ready to fight again but this time he has new orders now to move to New Alexander a city that is far away from the war but somehow a Destroyer manage to fly above the city sending fighters to bombard the buildings and deploying troops all over the place, they have manage to take control of many areas and kept the citizens prisoners but not the marines as they fight to the death against the enemy from taking more hostages. Many ODST specialists have been sent to deal with the Empire since all the Spartans are in the war so they send Chief there to help them reclaim Alexander.

Master Chief landed on the ground inside the city and prepares to move forward without any assistance to regroup with the marines he would start to get radio contact with other forces in the area "All available soldiers regroup to the tower."

"There are a few Storm Troopers in the area to watch out." Said someone on the radio and Chief would spot a few troopers defending the area, dead bodies of innocent people and marines lies on the ground in front of them.

Chief would take his battle rifle and starts firing at their heads taking a few headshots and sustain little damage but it didn't break his shield he continues shooting at the rest of them so he can run inside the building to regroup with the others.

"Be advised they have a jammer inside the buildings so we can't contact many of the resistance in a few places..."

"You got to be kidding me..."

"Keep your eyes open for the jammers."

Chief walks through the building then outside, he walks up the staircase then into another building where it was dark, he would turn on his flash light as he walks through and he wasn't alone as he picks up a few red signatures on his HUD he would run through and spots the Troopers inside he throws a grenade and takes out four of them and shoots the others then he spots the jammer and reloads before firing the hell out of it before leaving this area and heading outside again.

After the jammer was destroyed the UNSC manage to contact other forces in the area, once Chief walks outside he saw an Imperial star fighter zooming past the area and crashing through one of the buildings, he would see some citizens and marines in the area so he quickly joins the fight against them while the troopers were pushing the marines back but once Chief gets involve he takes them out like they were nothing.

"We picked up another friendly."

"A Spartan... where the hell did he comes from?"

"Who cares... Spartan assist."

The marines join Chief as he pushes forward and secures the area before moving inside the other building. The building doors would open as more troopers' rushes through shooting at everyone, taking out almost three marines but Chief would continue firing then reloads and switches to his magnum and shoots the rest of them before moving forward through the building first then the marines goes through then the citizens stays behind them. Chief runs through seeing a few troopers returning back and securing the higher ground, they spot the Spartan and open fires down at them while they hid for cover, Chief would continue shooting but he ran out of ammo of the battle rifle so he picks up an assault rifle that was lying next to a dead marine so he uses the assault rifle and shoots back to the imperials while the marines starts moving up the stairs continue firing but some got shot and started to fall back down the stairs causing two other marines that didn't get shot falls back on the dead body and falls down the stairs. Chief would spot that and starts to throw a grenade up taking out two troopers while he runs up still shooting and reloading manage to get to the higher ground to take out the troopers while they retreat back while continuing firing at the Spartan, the other marines got up to join chief while only three of them were remaining but soon the troopers would get out of the building and heading outside to retreat and call for backup and wait for a while but Chief would go after them while the marines secure the citizens and looks around to see if there are other enemies nearby.

A Pelican manage to land outside where Chief was after he took care of the troopers, once that was done he got the citizens and the marines inside while he goes off elsewhere, taking an elevator and going all the way to the top so he can join with other marines, they were fighting against the troopers that were station on the other side of the building, they couldn't get to them since there was no pathway to reach them so they have to be a good shooter to hit the troopers while they fire back.

Someone would contact Chief "If you're trying to get to the other side you are too late that Destroyer manage to create their own area. We held the troopers back for a while but then another Destroyer came and bomb many of the primary areas, we have some ODST specialists trying to figure out a way to take out that Destroyer without sending it down through the city, they want to damage it enough to land it elsewhere go speak to them they know what they are doing."

"I guess you will be flying after all." Cortana said to Chief while he walks through the path past the marines and moving to the ODST specialists

"I think i have a better solution to dealing with the Empire." He said to Cortana

The ODST would prepare jetpacks ready to fly towards the other building, they give one to Chief and ready to head out, all eight of them were ready and they would all take flight while the marines would give them cover by firing out where the troopers were stationed. Chief would be in the lead of the others as he crashes through a window above where the troopers were but the ODST rammed through the troopers on the windows, tackling them back and fighting them hand to hand combat one of the troopers manage to kill one of them but chief got involved and helped them out then they started to head off to get to the top of the tower as there is an Imperial transport ship they need to get inside the Destroyer, they pretty much had the same idea as Master Chief, they took out the defenders and quickly got inside and flies up inside the Destroyer, ready to bring the fight to them.

Back in space the Destroyers manage to take out all the orbital defences except for one more and the Pillar of Autumn is trying to defend it against two ships, both of them charges towards it while the Pillar would fire it's MAC gun at one of them, damaging the ship as it flies over it, it would fire back at the Pillar but they don't have time as that ship was coming to the station.

"Sir we don't have enough time... it's going to destroy the station."

"If we lose that station then the Empire will control the skies..." Keys said while looking out at the computer seeing the situation

"Sir there's another ship coming from Reach, it's about to join the fight."

"We can't hold against another ship... we have to break off now before we-"

"Sir the ship is trying to communicate with us I'm patching it through now."

"Captain Keys this is Cortana, do not engage that ship break off now."

"Cortana." The captain looks back and sits on his seat "Just what are you doing on an Imperial Destroyer?"

"Were giving them back their ships." Chief said to him while he and the ODST soldiers pilot the ship towards the one that is targeting the station, once it was heading to its course they quickly abandon ship by using the escape pods.

The Pillar of Autumn would break off while the hijacked Destroyer crashes into the Destroyer, the front of the hijacked ship would break but soon it would penetrate through the shield and crashing halfway through it causing the ship to slowly break in half, Chief and the others got out of there in time to watch the ships explode. The other ship would sustain some of the damage to the other ships but then a Frigate comes nearby and fires its MAC round to damage the Destroyer, causing it to slowly explode in space, all three of the ships are now out of action and are now close from finishing this war once and for all.


	3. Did you miss the Covenant?

The war over Reach has just started as more Imperial Destroyers and more UNSC ships came to attack one another but somehow the Empire didn't seem to be bringing more ships than they thought as they could have send hundreds but yet they bring a few, something is wrong behind the scenes and the UNSC doesn't have time to find out so all they can do is fight but they are not the only Empire out there that could cause a threat to both sides as the Covenant were still out there.

A fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers travel somewhere else away from the UNSC to find something they didn't expect a large ring close to a large planet but bigger than the planet, it was something they never thought of seeing, it's like the ring is full of life but there was something else they didn't expect as they spots a large sort of space station bigger than their Death Star was close to this ring along with hundreds of thousands of ships surrounding it like a ring on a planet and they have been spotted. The High Charity would call forth a fleet of ships to move towards the Destroyers as they don't trust this fleet they think there after the ring so now they send twelve covenant cruisers against ten Imperial Destroyers.

Corvette class ships would move to the side and started to bombard the Destroyers with the plasma cannons while the light cruisers moves forward firing at the ships, the Destroyers fight back but their plasma cannons were stronger than what they possess, soon they would continue firing and moving forward close to the Destroyers, the Corvettes continues bombarding the sides of the Destroyers, soon some of the Destroyers went down and blown up while the rest continues fighting but can't last long, they have manage to damage some of the battle cruisers but not the Corvettes and since they can't defeat them here because they spot another ship coming, it was a Super carrier, the biggest ship they have ever seen, bigger than their ship the Executor but isn't here to see this so the Imperials have no choice but to retreat what they have as those ships were destroying them, they quickly make the jump but have lost four ships while the rest were on fire, they make the jump and returns to their galaxy but they haven't seen the last of the Covenant.

Few hours later the Imperial ships would start to make repairs before making their way to Reach because they were ordered to forget about the threat they encounter and worry about the UNSC so they make the jump a second time to Reach while the covenant are planning something big as they obtain some stuff from the destroyed ships, they discover only a few planets that is under Imperia control, one was Lothal and the covenant wanted to go pay them a visit so the Prophets decided to prepare a fleet of ships to move to Lothal since they think that is also a planet that used to have Forerunner artefacts so they send three battle cruisers and three Corvettes to see what they can find along with an Arbiter to lead the assault to Lothal.

Five hours later on the planet Lothal there were only two Imperial Destroyers there since four of them have made the travel to Reach so now it's up to the government to control the peace but there has been some rebellion going on but they have manage to control it for now.

"The rebels have started to regroup after the Destroyers left the planet and travelled to this planet called Reach, we have managed to control the peace but the rebels are planning something and i don't know." One of the Imperial officers said to the governor of Lothal

"But there is one more problem, those rumours keeps spreading about the Sith Lords being weak after what happen between them and these so called 'Spartans' it's causing an uprising, causing people to think the Sith can be defeated."

Another Imperial officer runs in "Sorry to interrupt but you may want to see this." He shows the governor a pad, the screen of the pad would show her anything in space but didn't expect six objects are standing by in space, they appear out of nowhere and hasn't done anything yet.

She takes the pad and looks at the screen "What am i looking at?"

"Unknown ships are inbound, they have charged their weapons and are ready to attack, and we heard that this is the ones who attack that fleet of ships ten hours ago."

"Six ships against two of ours... that doesn't sound good." Said the other officer as he looks back to the governor

She would get off her seat "Get all available troops ready to defend Lothal, get those Destroyers in space, i don't care what they want all i want is those ships." She shows them the screen with the six objects "to Disappear."

On one of the covenant battle cruisers the Arbiter looks at a hologram of the planet in front of him, he looks at eight Zealot class Elites stranding around the hologram and two Field Marshals along with a Brute Chieftain all ready to hear the Arbiters command.

"Two ships are coming out to meet us; they will feel the wrath of the Covenant." One of the Zealots said to the Arbiter. "What is our plan?"

"Destroy the ships, deploy the pods all over the city, we will find what we want in that pain capital." He zooms in on the planet showing them the entire city and the main building they want to attack, it started to blink yellow a few times "Once we get what we want we purge that city." He walks through the hologram and walks to the door then looks back "These humans pose no threat to us but they do possess what the Prophets want, we have a job and we will succeed."

Two hours later Martial Law was in place and the military was all over the place, all standing by and waiting for them to come down here and fight, star fighters were deployed and flying above the field to maybe slow them down by taking out their drop ships if they try to do that along with other fighters the covenant brings to them. The Arbiter and all the Elites and Brutes walks in single pods in the covenant cruiser and others on the other ships do the same thing but the Brutes takes larger drop pods while the rest of the infantry takes the Phantom drop ships, they would wait for a while until the Destroyers get in place, once they were ready they would all deploy the pods sending them down crashing through all areas of the city while the Phantoms flies down along with Banshees and Seraphs to assist but the Seraphs break off and attacks the Destroyers while they move closer to open fire, the ships would target the Phantoms but then they focus firing on the Cruisers as they started getting closer to attack, one of the battle cruisers would move closer to one of them, seeming to charge it's cannon that is underneath the cruiser, ready to blast the ship. Both of the Destroyers would open fire at the battle cruiser, damaging the bottom causing it to break off before it gets destroyed, another battle cruiser moves closer but they don't have much time to attack it, if they attack the other one they won't be able to destroy that damage cruiser so they continue firing but they ignore the fact that it is charging and ready to fire.

The infantry on the ground were ready to fight, some were on buildings, others continue patrolling the area along with some AT mech walkers and other vehicles around the area, with the citizens inside they can go all out as an Inquisitor is standing ready looking up at the clouds sensing that something is not right. He would see light coming through the clouds but then it wasn't the sun as it was still night, it was the wreckage of one of the Destroyers falling from the sky, he would start moving and so does the others as it would crash through the streets, buildings and crushing a few vehicles and infantry in the process. Soon drop pods have already been deployed landing on all over the place, the Arbiter was near one of the Field Marshals and both of them quickly jumps out, the Arbiter with his energy sword while the other one with his two plasma guns they would start firing and killing their way through to reach the capital, the Arbiter looks up at a mech walker moving closer to them so he charges towards it and strikes off its leg to cause it to fall on top of a building, the Field Marshal keeps up with the Arbiter as it continues shooting at the troopers around, soon two Zealots regroup with the Arbiter ready to fight and together they were ready to bring chaos all over this city.

"Scatter... kill all in your path." The Arbiter said to the others "Go." They would all scatter but they all make their way to the capital. He looks up seeing some Phantoms coming down to drop infantry around, the Skirmishers lands on the houses taking out any Troopers on the buildings while the rest deals with the infantry, the Storm Troopers did put up a fight as they manage to blow up many of the phantoms and damage a cruiser but once they lose the last Destroyer the cruisers would soon fly above the city, helping the infantry by bombarding the capital and other structures in the area while the banshees and Seraphs deals with the fighters as they have been problems also.

The Inquisitor stands ready along with a hundred Storm Troopers by his side as they all march out of the capital, he would notice a few brutes that got here before the elites, and he then would use his force to push them all back and charges at them with his lightsaber as they didn't go down, striking them down quickly while the rest of them runs past him firing at the other covenant infantry below, he looks around and spots the Arbiter striking down his troopers and the Arbiter would look back to the Inquisitor, he would start walking down the steps striking down the covenant and runs towards the Arbiter, he takes out another energy sword and charges also to him and would collide their energy weapons together, he was bit of a shock to see a strange energy weapon strong enough to deflect a lightsaber.

"This planet Lothal will fall to the Covenant hand." He said to the Inquisitor

"Covenant you say... i have never seen your kind or this covenant before... no matter you will still pose no threat to the Empire." He uses the force to push him back sending him flying through a building

The Inquisitor would go after him then he looks over at a Zealot and ducks to avoid the Fuel Rod round, he pushes him back then looks up as another Zealot comes down swinging his energy sword, he blocks it then moves to the side to strike him down and quickly swings back at the Arbiter as he came out of the rubble and collides against his lightsaber.

Suddenly an explosion goes off from the side, both of them looks over at a destroyed walker falling to the ground thanks to a Hunter, another Hunter appears nearby and fires it's fuel rod cannon at the Inquisitor while the Arbiter moves back and becomes invisible to see but the Inquisitor would move to the side letting the fire go past him hitting the other one but then the Arbiter would throw a plasma grenade at the Inquisitor but he uses the force to grab it without touching it, the Arbiter would throw his energy sword hitting the grenade and would explode in his face, he falls against the wall but then he was too late to counteract his next attack, he stabs his energy sword through his chest. He pulls the energy sword out and watches him fall to the ground.

The Arbiter picks up his weapon he used against him "Nice weapon..." he lets go of it and turns to the others "To the capital."

The city lies in flames as the covenant have shot down nearly all their fighters, killed all the troopers and slaughtering the citizens and the Arbiter got through inside the capital, killing everything in his path including the governor. They would continue going until one of the elites finds the artefact, it was a sort of large generator created by the Forerunners, the Imperials don't know what it is so now the Covenant got their hands on a powerful weapon as they think it's a shield generator but it isn't it was something else, something the covenant could use. A phantom would take the package along with the Arbiter and his Zealots while the Field Marshals stay behind still fighting and waiting for a pickup. They would return to a Corvette where that only ship moves into space and notices three more Imperial Destroyers coming to the planet, they really didn't have time for this so they would have to call all of the covenant back on the ships and move out of there except for one as they wish to finish this once and for all by glassing this city.

"Take us home now." The Arbiter said to one of the elites and they prepare to make the jump while the rest of the ships fire at the Destroyers but they too make the jump out of there, returning the High Charity.


	4. Losing the skies

The battle over Lothal was brutal as they lost a Sith Lord and the government because of this strange force they never saw before, this is weirder to them when they found the UNSC well equipped and advanced like them but their weapons were not good like their blasters but the Covenants Plasma weapons were indeed stronger. After the covenant left Lothal they fled to another planet, a planet that was once controlled by the UNSC but they destroyed their military and colony areas and started to create three spires that will link together when they are activate and will do something, either contact the Prophets or something else but back on Reach the battle is still going as all forces were still colliding on the ground and in space, the Imperials have been dealing more damage to the UNSC fleet but they still possess a planetary station in space, it would prepare to fire a MAC round down on the planet as another Destroyer moves to position to deal damage to the remaining UNSC soldiers that clashed against the Storm Troopers on that field, they defend inside the destroyed cruiser that was shot down by one of their fighters but the Empire will soon strike back to the Covenant and the UNSC.

Noble Team was together fighting against the Storm Troopers as they press forward over and over again until they were close enough to fight melee but Noble Team was holding position but they will soon run out of ammo and support.

"Not sure how much longer we can take this." Carter said while he reloads his marksman rifle, that was his last clip

Emile would move back close to Carter while he was also reloading, he would notice the large Destroyer coming inbound to their location "Sir we got another Destroyer..."

Carter looks over at the ship he then radios for help "We need support right now; we got cruiser coming inbound to my location, need air support now."

"Roger that... Be advise a MAC round has been authorised on the field, danger close."

"Everyone inside now!" Carter yelled to his team and other marines to move inside the crashed Destroyer, they would all obey and rushes inside while still firing at the Troopers

"We got them on the run, get the Destroyer to target the ship." One of the Troopers said while he looks up at the Destroyer coming closer

Suddenly a large beam that came from the station blasted through the Destroyer, it didn't have its shields on so it blasted right through of it light a lightning blast, the ships interior would start to explode all over the ship and soon it would start to crash down on top of the Troopers and the front of the crashed Destroyers.

"That did it." Carter looks out on the bridge seeing the ship crashing down "Alright Noble Team let's move out of here."

With the Destroyer down they called for support, a Pelican got inbound to pick Noble Team and the rest of the marines with them out of here, once they took airborne they notice the Storm Troopers retreating back after that blast took out their ship with one shot but then they would notice the Pillar of Autumn falling from the sky, it would zoom past them and crashing over the mountain, it must have got too much damage and didn't have time to pull out of the fight, they would also notice three more Destroyers coming inbound towards the Pillar of Autumn. Carter would get the pilot to send them all to that ships location to protect it against the enemy before they get inside and gather intelligence on the UNSC.

Master Chief and the defending UNSC forces establish a defence around the Pillar of Autumn, along with a Scorpion Tank and a Warthog vehicle ready for disposal, Chief took the tank and started to clear a path while Cortana stays inside the ship to try and remove any data they have inside this ship before they come. They would notice some reinforcements from Noble Team arrives to help Chief and the marines but not alone they brought as three Destroyers were behind them trying to shoot them down but once they got close to them it got shot in the back causing the Pelican crashing through the cliff and landing on the ground near the ships location but all of Noble Team survived and three marines also but the rest were killed, they would get out of there and made their way to Chiefs location while the Destroyer starts firing down their cannons down their location, bombarding the area but they manage to get out of their range for now but they will soon send their fighters and drop ships to fight the defenders of that crashed ship.

They don't have air support and the station cannot help them at the moment due to it being destroyed a while ago by the debris of a destroyed Destroyer thanks to a Frigate but that too got shot down so now only a few Destroyers are left while the UNSC ships were down in space, all that is left are the fighter jets that can stand a chance of damaging their ships.

Noble Team finally regroups with Chief while he jumps out of the tank "Welcome back to the fight Chief." The moment Carter walks towards him they get attack by the Troopers as they fire their blasters at them, causing them to skip the conversation and get to the fighting

They fight back as Chief went back on the tank and Noble Six would jump in also taking the machine gun, they fire at the troopers blowing them to pieces as they started to retreat back but Noble Team would also retreat back to the Pillar of Autumn so they can think of a new strategy against those two ships.

Another ship comes to Reach, it was the Executor ship, the biggest ship in the Empire and will be used to defeat the UNSC on Reach, this ship brought four more Destroyers and started to move forward to Reach to land and deploy tens of thousands of Troopers and fighters to attack other major areas, one of the Destroyers attacks Castle Base while the other one to Sword Base but the Executor and two other ships move to Alexander to rain siege to the city but that place is pretty much evacuated after the Destroyers were taken care of a while ago thanks to Chief but this ship will cause a major problem to the UNSC fleet and the ground forces.

Noble Team was able to hold off against more waves of Storm Troopers along with Sith Lords as more came to fight against them, Chief continues firing the tank but the Sith Lord avoids the shots and strikes the cannon off the tank and using the force to push them all off the tank before it would explode, Carter would open fire at him with his marksman rifle but wasn't any good as he leaps towards Carter to swing through him but he would use his armour lock causing him to hit it but didn't damage his armour, due to this Chief would start firing both his submachine guns at the Sith Lord and soon he got a few shots to the chest and the head, causing the Sith Lord to be killed by Chief and the Storm Troopers would quickly charge towards them after he died. They couldn't survive out here much longer so all of them moves inside the Pillar of Autumn and prepare a defence but Cortana had a better idea of dealing with the Troopers if they get close to the ship.

"I have an idea of getting rid of these guys; chief i need you at moment get to the bridge now."

Chief walks on the bridge while Noble Team continues fighting against the Imperials "What do you need me to do."

"I can't activate a self destruct, i have already removed all the data on this ship and..." she remains silent for a moment "Someone needs to arm the self destruct."

"I'll do it."

"Chief no..."

"We don't have any options left; i will arm the self destruct while you go with Noble Team."

"That won't be necessary." Noble five walks in taking off his helmet "This ship is fried and i will do this."

"Jorge..." Chief looks over to him "I will-"

"Listen Chief, Reach is my home and i will die here with it." He takes off his dog tags "Just make it count ok... get the last Pelican on this ship and get out of here."

Chief would nod then gets Cortana out of the system and takes the dog tags "I will remember this." He loads his assault rifle and runs outside to join with Noble Team

Noble Two got herself wounded thanks to her robotic arm; it was shot a few times causing arm to be disabled so she sits behind the wall while Noble Six backs her up while the others continue firing back. Chief would run towards Six and Cortana would warn all of them of whats going to happen, they pretty much stopped and looks over to Chief for a moment as they heard Noble Five was gonna activate the bomb, they didn't have a choice so they regroup and follows Chief out of there to find the last transport ship inside the Pillar of Autumn before he could arm the bomb.

Two Sith lords walks through heading to the bridge, both of them spots Noble Five as he is unarmed so they didn't draw their weapons, the Troopers would all surround him as he sits on the chair of the bridge looking at them all. "Time is up for us... this is for Reach..."

The Pelican made it out of there with the Spartans, Noble Six and Noble One would look out at the Pillar of Autumn as the two Destroyers flies above it but then it would explode from the inside, the bridge exploded first then other major areas started to go up, the blast was big enough to hit the bottom of the ships, causing the ships to lose control for a moment hitting one another and also killing all the infantry troops that was inside and outside of the ship, Chief would also watch and looks at the dog tags then looks out at the destroyed place, he place then away and walks over to the others and thinks for a next plan of attack against the Empire.

The Executor ship moves away from Alexander as it lies destroyed and moves off elsewhere while the other Destroyers deal with the other problems on the field, Sword Base got overrun and Castle Base is holding as they took out a Destroyer a while ago but they have no choice but to retreat further into ground and arm a bomb to wipe out the base. Noble Team and Chief didn't really have any other place to go but there was one more area that hasn't been touched yet but will soon get attacked by the enemy, the place where the Sabre Program is deployed on the field but only a few were left along with other fighters and a Frigate named Savannah that will prepare to attack the Destroyers before being ordered to escape Reach with all the marines who were ordered to move to that base including the Spartans as well but they wanted to stay a little longer on Reach just to deal with any more Sith and Troopers on the ground, Noble Team would also wish to stay on Reach but Carter decided to ask Chief to take Noble Six as those two are very alike so they made a plan of action to protect the Savannah. Noble One and Two are to jump on a Sabre while Emile and Jun defend this base when they return back here, lucky for them they have a Mass Driver station on the roof to Emile will take that, they will use that Mass Driver to damage the Executor and maybe a Destroyer if it comes, Noble Six and Chief would also jump on a Sabre together to protect Savannah when it moves out of there and gets into space, if they lose that ship then they will lose hundreds of marines and citizens who didn't make the pickup off Reach, once Savannah gets into space Noble One and Two will fly back to the base and will soon move elsewhere, maybe to Castle Base or somewhere else that isn't destroyed yet.

"We all in position?" Carter radios all of the Spartans, they would all say yes to him "Got it... Six... you and Chief are on your own, you know what to do."

"Got it sir." He would jump on the Sabre along with Chief also but he takes the pilot position. The Sabres would take off first into the sky before the Savannah would go off, once they take flight they notice the Executor coming towards them, with only a few Sabres and one Frigate it will not go well for them.

They would have to cut a path through the ship to get to space so the Sabres must deal with the fighters when they come while the Savannah flies up to fire a MAC round at the ship to damage it. The team would be fighting against hundreds of fighters as they fly past them, they continue going but once the Executor started firing it started to damage the Sabres, there were too many guns on that ship but soon the Savannah got involve, that Executor would start to open fire at that ship but then that Frigate fires a MAC round damaging the ship a bit but didn't break through the shields, with that they didn't hesitate they fly past the ship before it would continue firing along with the Sabres but one went back to base while two other Sabres got blown up so now there's two left.

"You're on your own now you two... Carter out." The signal gets jammed as they made it to space.

Savannah got out of there but sustain a few damage to the ground and underneath the ship, another Destroyer comes towards them but the Savannah fires one more MAC round at the ship, it blasted through the front of the ship causing it to move down away then they would all make the jump to another planet that is being controlled by the UNSC and the Executor would give chase to that ship while the Destroyer goes after the Sabre that is around that base but it didn't last long as Emile shot it down before they got on a Pelican to get out of there.

Reach maybe half the Empires control but the Spartans will continue fighting until they are missing in action, only two Spartans are left who escaped Reach who is defending the last ship but once they move to the planet Onyx they will get a cruiser that will fight against the Executor, the Infinity-class Warship.


	5. The Spartans Fight Back

UNSC Savannah made the jump to planet Onyx after dealing many damage to the Imperial class Executor who will soon appears to finish the job, this ship is strong enough to take on many Frigates so if that ship got to Reach first then the UNSC would have lost this war quickly.

The UNSC frigate started to land along with the Sabre fighters, they fly closer to the land close to a colony but they are having problems contacting the colonies causing the ship to land somewhere else so they call for Chief and Six to land their Sabre close to a colony area to investigate before landing the Frigate to deploy troops to secure the area.

"You sure we can't contact anyone down there?" Six said to Cortana as she was in the Sabre's system

"I can't pick up any life forms down there; i don't know why... do you think the Empire got here first?"

"The Empire is attacking Reach with all they have; they don't have time wasting their resources on a colony." Chief said to Cortana

Six landed the Sabre and soon opens the pilot area and takes out a marksman rifle as he jumps out of the Sabre, Chief jumps out but gets Cortana off the Sabre then takes out an assault rifle and follows Six to the colony area. They move to the place noticing some smoke in the distance, they would double time and runs towards the place noticing death on the field, dead marines, citizens and children also all dead on the ground. Chief would move forward while Six would report in and looks around telling them that this planet isn't safe for them, suddenly they picked up another ship but it wasn't the Executor, it was a covenant class battle cruiser flying past the colony and heading close to the Frigate Savannah but it would flew past the ship and heading somewhere else.

"That's a Covenant warship... what are they doing here?" Cortana said to Chief

"Now we know what happen to the people here." Chief said then walks back to Six "We need to return to the ship."

"Bad news guys." The captain on the ship reports "That Empire ship is here, it's preparing to land some drop ships soon, better get back here now we have to get out of here."

"If we have a chance to escape then the Covenant will find us and attack and if we travel to Earth..."

"The Empire will find Earth and will destroy it." Six said then looks to Chief "We have to hold for now until the Empire fights the Covenant."

Chief would nod then the two would start returning to the Sabre, once they made it there they notice it was destroyed, the covenant must have saw it and hit it with a plasma torpedo no way they can get back to Savannah so now they have to walk the way there but they would spot three Imperial drop ships heading past them moving somewhere else away from Savannah thanks to the captain of turning off the power of the inside just to stop anyone from finding their signal of the ship so now they're sitting ducks out there without the Spartans.

Back on Reach the Empire is getting serious on destroying all military forces on the planet and the Spartans are a problem to them but they have manage to kill many of them on the battlefield thanks to the Sith Lords but they have lost so many and now the Spartans are regrouping and preparing to strike back. Noble Team would regroup somewhere else after the base they were in got blown up, they got to a small settlement that is still defended by the marines and is fighting the Imperials right now so Carter and Emile go down there to help them while Kat and Jun stays together for now since Kat's arm is still disable.

"So what's our plan against the Empire then huh commander?" Emile said while sneaking closer behind the enemy. The marines spot them and started to move back and hold firing

"Kat told me some plan during the flight on the Pelican; she said we can cause an 'accident' to the Empires ships."

"Sounds pretty good..." Emile got closer and shoots one of them in the head with his shotgun then started firing at three more

Carter would assassinate a trooper then starts shooting at the others; soon he signals Kat and Jun to head down to join with the others to regroup with the marines to hear the situation. They told them that they lost all their warheads and lost all support on all areas so they can't contact anyone out there, they know they are still fighting but they can't fight all day long. They notice another Destroyer appears but flies over their area, heading somewhere else probably needed help from above, it gave Carter an idea that he and his team should try and take a Destroyer bring the fight to the enemy in the sky but first they need a transport to do it and also a weapon that will be strong enough to wipe out a fleet of ships.

Jun and Emile would go off elsewhere to one of the destroyed Frigates in the war, hoping that they have what they need to deal with the enemy and they were lucky as the object is still inside the ship all safe and usable, Kat and Carter along with the marines moves to higher ground to see where the Imperial class ship went to and they found it, it landed on top of a settlement that was destroyed a while ago, right now Carter wants to help Kat get back her arm so she can fight again, he can't take the ship with a handful of marines he needs backup from all his Spartans here. An hour later her arm went back operational and the two Spartans returns with what they have, they also brought a tank with them to carry the package to the ship but they leave it here for now just in case it gets hit.

"Alright everyone listen up... we are going to hijack that ship behind us and use that Slips Space Drive as a bomb to obliterate their Destroyers." Carter said to all of them "We know that there is a handful of Destroyers in the area trying to regroup together, if we get this done we might have a chance on reclaiming Reach but if we fail this then Reach will fall to the Empire."

"The first thing we need is to clear the ship so that's hundreds of personnel against ten of us." Kat said to Carter

"I like those odds." Emile said as he looks at Kat, she would just sighs to him then looks to Carter

"We move out soon, check your weapons and ammo; this will be a tough fight."

A large group of Storm Troopers station outside along with three walkers defending the area, they ignore the dead marines on the ground but they didn't ignore almost six grenades flying towards them landing on the ground, they would all explode taking out half of them and two walkers, they group would charge towards them firing their rounds at the troopers and they didn't have time to fight back they got killed quickly, the last walker started firing at them taking out one of the marines but then Emile would fire his grenade launcher causing the mech to go disable for now for Carter to jump on top and take out the drivers, while he is doing that the rest of them runs inside and kills anyone they find inside the ship, one of the marines would go back to get the tank to drive towards the ship so they can drop the bomb on the ship. The Destroyer was about to take flight so good thing they ask the marine to fetch the bomb but the ship was soon under their control as they made it to the bridge, they shot everyone inside as they are all enemies to the UNSC, they would also shut off the distress signal quickly then close every door except for the ones they will need to arm the bomb then jump off the ship with the escape pods. They have lost all the marines but the Spartans are still here to get the job done so they set a course to the Destroyers in the east to wipe them out.

Kat was looking at the computer of arming the bomb but she notices something. She looks at Carter "Commander this will not go well, this can take out the ships but this must be fired manually."

"Not this again..." he takes off his helmet "Just like what happen to Jorge."

"Yes." Kat takes off her helmet "This is the only way of defeating the Empire and i will arm the bomb-"

"No... There has to be another way-"

"Carter." She walks closer to him "I know what im doing... i am sorry."

Jun and Emile walks over to the two "We are close to the enemy, i can feel it." Jun said to them

"Time to let the bomb go boom sir."

Carter puts back on his helmet "I am sorry too Kat." He turns back "We have to go."

"What about-" Emile looks at Carter as he looks past then back to Kat, she would nod and the two would have to accept this.

Half hour later the three Noble Team would get on a pod and got out of there, they would spot almost five Destroyers moving close to one another and the one Kat was in was ready to arm the bomb, just as they got into position Kat would get the last words of Carter "Your in position... goodbye Kat."

"Affirmative commander, you too." She would arm and bomb as it got closer

The other ships would detect high energy output on that ship, causing the others to open fire but they were too late as it went off and created a large wormhole in the middle, it obliterated the ship Kat was in, obliterated another one and blasted through the other ships, removing half of the Destroyers, causing them all to fall from the sky and Noble Team would watch as the Destroyers were no more but right now all they can do now is wait and hope that they have won against the Empire and they are most certainly right.

Three hours later five Destroyers were still on Reach decided to retreat, they would all take flight and prepare to make a jump out of the area, moving to Lothal but they have already done enough damage to Reach, nearly everything was destroyed because of their power, they made the jump and the people on Reach would celebrate on the sacrifice Kat has done to the enemy to stop them from wiping them all out, because of this victory they got the radios back on trying to contact everyone and preparing to leave Reach and come back in the future with a well armed force but they haven't seen the last of the empire but yet they were wrong about this as the Empire was encounter another Empire out there.

The Destroyers made it to Lothal but they notice they were right in a fleet of Covenant ships called the Fleet of Particular Justice, they glassed Lothal and started bombarding the ships, they didn't even have enough time to retreat most of them got destroyed while the rest went down but then a Supercarrier got close to the Destroyers and started bombarding them hard, obliterating their ships to pieces, leaving no trace of the Covenant been here, once the ships were gone they would prepare a jump back to the High Charity before anyone would come to see what they have done to Lothal.

Back on Onyx Master Chief and Noble Six was heading towards a large Covenant station area, four Corvettes floating in the sky and three Spires were stationed away from one another and that Executor has already deployed hundreds of troops to deal with the after finding out that they were the ones that destroyed Lothal, not the UNSC and the leader of the Empire's most trusted Sith Lord was there to lead the assault to the covenant army, attacking the fleet called the Long Night of Solace. Chief and Six would decide to retreat and let them deal with each other while they go back to Savannah to get them off of Onyx before they turn their attention to them.


	6. Back for Round Two

Two hours has passed since the Empires deployment on another planet to go after the UNSC but instead they fight the covenant army, four corvettes on the field along with three spires and a few plasma AA guns on the cliffs to stop them from getting closer to the spires, they can tear the ships quickly but the Executor deployed thousands of troopers on the ground along with the one commanding the ship, he even called the Destroyers here that hasn't been taken out by the covenant or the UNSC, their task now is to destroy the covenant so they don't cause any more problems to them when they move further within to attack the UNSC forces.

Master Chief and Noble Six made it back on the frigate and prepares to move out of there before they get caught in the middle of this, it would be interesting to watch but they have to leave and go to a space station that is guarded by a few frigates and the biggest UNSC ship the Infinity then they will return to finish whoever is left standing.

The Corvettes moved forward firing their plasma cannons at the Destroyers while they too move position to attack, the AA's still was out of range but if they move forward they will lose the sky to the covenant. Lord Vader leads a large group of troopers across the valley to take out the guns while the rest of his forces move with AT-AT walker vehicles to fight off against covenant assault like the Scarabs and the Wraiths artillery holding them off but with the large walker vehicles they possess they will soon take them out when they press forward, they even use the fighters as bombers to damage the Scarabs to make them crouch down so the troopers can rush inside to take out the core.

Covenant Corvettes fired Plasma Torpedos at the Destroyers while they fire a few plasma cannons down to bombard the military, taking out one of their mech vehicles and two more tanks along with a group of troopers, one of the Destroyers got more damaged and moved back but then large plasma cannons appeared out of nowhere damaging the side of the ship, the covenant has another AA that was off the screen of their radar causing that ship to light on fire and soon starts to go off course and to crash onto the ground. The Executor got nearby of that gun and started to bombard that weapon then fires towards the Corvettes, damaging the top of their ships and causing them to also make a tough landing while they keep getting hit but then the third Corvette fires one more Torpedo at a Destroyer, destroying the bridge and crashing against a Corvette during the land but soon that Corvette would have to make a move back away while they all start to land on the ground to crush a few people in the process.

Vader strikes down the covenant quickly, he saw a Wraith coming nearby he uses the force to push the Wraith off the cliff while he pushes three more grunts away, getting one of the soldiers to fire a rocket launcher at the side of the AA, two more rockets hits it and soon the gun goes offline. Vader moves forward and looks up seeing the other one, once the area was cleared he moved his lightsaber away and tries to push the gun forward to cause a quake to make it sink down the cliff and soon it does but it fired a round down nearby, it didn't distract Vader he continues going until it falls to the ground.

"Anti defences are down, move forward." The captain of the Executor said then moves forward firing at the Corvette as it flies past and so does the other Destroyer, both of them flies past damaging the ship and soon that too would explode in the sky.

The Executor fires down at one of the spires but the shields on that was strong enough to deflect their attacks, lord Vader moves forward with his team to go through the spire, more of his men came from the other side as the covenant weren't doing well after they lost their final ship in the sky but they started to fight back as suddenly thousands of Banshees came down distracting the Imperial class ships but it continues moving forward and with the Banshees distracting the ships an Arbiter rallies his horde of Elites with energy swords to charge down to the spire before they get above it. The Brutes and other forces deal with the troopers but the brutes blasted through with their shields and gravity hammers they obliterated the infantry and soon they took out the AT-AT vehicles while the cruisers in the sky were distracted by the incoming fighters, some of their fighters deal with them but there's thousands of them fighting all over but soon the ship would blast all of them out in seconds but it will be another while before they have a chance to push through.

Lord Vader was outside of the spire while his forces moves through inside the spire fighting the defending covenant, he would also notice the elites crashing this fight by striking through the troopers quickly but they were too late a few made it through inside the spire and will soon ready to turn it off. Three elites moves nearby of where Vader was with their energy swords out, he slowly turns back and once they charge he raised them in the air and started choking them until they ran out of breath, he throws them away but then an Arbiter with two energy swords jumps down swinging them down at Vader, he looks up and takes out his lightsaber blocking the two swords then pushes him to the side with the force and then holds his lightsaber with two hands looking at the arbiter.

"This war is over... the covenant empire will destroy you and the human race." He said to Vader

"We are not a part of this so called 'UNSC' but after i am done here they will be next to fall to the empire, no force can stand against me and my master..."

The Arbiter charges swinging his energy sword but Vader would pretty much block his attacks but they were not good enough to cut him, he keeps going but he pushes him back and then strikes through his arm and throws him against the rocks leaving him stuck up there as he walks forward towards him aiming his lightsaber to his neck.

"Your empire is no match against the Galactic Empire." He looks to the side seeing the Spires shields go down then he looks up seeing his Executor moving into position "One down... two more to go."

The Arbiter watches that ship firing down at that Spire, obliterating the whole area once the troopers were out of the area. He looks back at Vader "You have underestimating the might of the Covenant Empire!"

Suddenly Vader looks up again seeing a large ship slowly uncloaking itself the moment that Spire goes out, a Covenant class Supercarrier stands above that Executor, this cruiser was more longer and bigger than that ship and is stronger than that Executor as it fired down an ion beam down at the ship, it hit the shields and soon after a few seconds later it would blast through the shields and penetrating through the ship until it blasts through, making a hole in the ship and causing explosions going off inside and out while the Executor started to move down to crash through the mountains before it would explode completely.

The Supercarrier reigns supreme over that ship, it started to move forward and fired two Torpedos at the other Destroyer, it blasted the ship to bits and soon more fighters came out of the ship to deal with the rest of the Imperial fighters and more troops were deploying on the field to wipe out the rest of the empires forces.

Vader throws the Arbiter away and started moving away, he calls for a pickup to get off this planet with the last Destroyer that was away from the battlefield at the moment, he did notice the UNSC Frigate moving out of there and making the jump to another place as they saw enough. He keeps walking off for a while but finally he got picked up and sent to the Destroyer, preparing to make the jump back to Reach and ignoring the infantry on the ground as they failed to defeat the covenant army. The ship prepares to move to Reach but they don't know that they lost to take Reach but they have dealt alot to the UNSC at the moment.

The Destroyer moves in orbit seeing their ships are gone; Vader looks out at Reach for a moment then looks to the side seeing the Death Star coming inbound for an attack on Reach, it was ready to attack but then they were not alone here, a whole fleet of Imperial Destroyers came nearby to protect it this time, Vader on the Destroyer moves over to be with the others to prepare to watch as the Death Star is gonna blow up Reach.

Suddenly the Covenant return but not alone, the supercarrier that took out the Executor returns but not alone as on another part of space another rift was opening, the fleet of Particular Justice has arrived with its hundreds of cruisers by its side, they were ready to fight the Empire, with so many ships there it's going to be hard to move around Reach but they were not alone as the UNSC joins the fight, the Master Chief and Noble Six brought in some help by calling in the UNSC Infinity and a dozen fleet of Destroyers and Frigates standing by, ready to fight both covenant and Imperials. This was going to be one of the deadliest space battles ever seen near one planet, the United Nation Space Command faces the Covenant Empire and faces the Galactic Empire, all of this will begin over Reach, the power over space begins here.


	7. Battle over Reach

Four Sabre fighters flies above the UNSC infinity, it flies over the area and soon the Sabres takes a dive as the battle has already begun on the field, covenant cruisers, UNSC ships and the Empires ships were all over the place, scrambling around shooting at one another firing everything they have against each other, the UNSC Infinity fires missiles all over the place damaging the Destroyers and battle cruiser, one of the covenant cruisers got above the ship but then a Mass Driver was on top and fired a MAC round underneath the ship damaging the ion beam from below and causing the ship to sustain a heavy damage with that round, causing the ship to back off and soon crashing against another battle cruiser.

The covenant supercarrier moves forward and firing down an ion beam down at a UNSC destroyer and fired a torpedo at a Frigate taking both of them out then started to move closer to the Infinity to battle against that large ship. The Death Star was ready to fire but they decided not to fire on Reach instead they target the Supercarrier since it glassed that city of Lothal and took out their Executor they wanted payback. They prepare to move the eye of the station towards that ship and prepares to fire as it was right in position.

"Sir that station is moving its eye towards us." Elite said to the Arbiter

"Get this ship off its position it can't fire-"

Suddenly the beam fires towards the Supercarrier, it blasted through the front of the ship and close to the back, explosions go off all over the place as that was ship was going down, a Destroyer started firing down at it as it slowly starts to split and so does the Infinity, firing a warhead at the Supercarrier as it backs away causing that ship to explode to oblivion and causing three battle cruisers to sustain heavy damage and lose positions.

With the covenant powerful vessel out of action some of the ships started to push through the Imperial fleet and move towards that station but not alone as after what happen to that ship they all started to move towards the Death star, the Infinity moves over but fires another warhead at a Destroyer getting it out of the way, the rest of the UNSC ships deals with the others while the covenant and the Infinity target the Death Star.

The first battle cruiser was damaged but once it got close to that stations position they fired everything they had at that ship, damaging the bottom of the cruiser and soon exploding, the other two battle cruisers fired their torpedos at the station, taking out some of the defences but wasn't strong enough to damage the Death Star, it continued firing at the ships but then the Infinity takes out one of the ships and causing the fighters to fly above the ships to target the Death Star, shooting all over the area while the Infinity try to target that eye that shoots the beam out, firing anything they have left at that station.

The Destroyers started to move back but the covenant and the humans continues fighting them on the field, taking out more Frigates and losing more ships, it won't be long before the debris starts to fall on Reach. The fighters on the station started to swarm out to deal with the enemy fighters, Noble Six was on that Sabre while Master Chief was on another fighting elsewhere against the Destroyers, soon he got interrupted by Vader while he was in a fighter trying to take him out, Chief would fly around to avoid his shots and try to get him away so he can fire back, he flies above the Destroyer and then flies underneath it to try to turn back, it fires back but that fighter was good he kept evading, both of them flies past each other and both turn back, Chief was gonna fire a missile but ran out and Vader would keep firing, hitting the front and soon the shields go down, Chief tries to fly out of there but Vader kept going after him.

Vader finally got his target locked on "Goodbye..." before he fired he suddenly got hit in the back by Noble Six, he flies over him and hits him two times, causing the fighter to break off and thanks to a Seraph nearby it crashes into that causing both of them to explode.

"Thanks for the assist, my friend here isn't much of a pilot." Cortana said to Six

"I know..." he turns back to the Death Star "But tell him he has more to go." He flies full blast towards the eye of the Death Star

"Six... what are you doing." Chief said to him

"Finishing this fight..." he flies over to the broken ship and then notice the Death star is ready to fire again. He flies above it then he quickly ejects the Sabre and takes a walk in space, the Sabre was at a course to the middle where it's coming from, it blasted through and causing the Death Star to hold.

The Infinity moves back while a Sabre finally got inside the core and fires a rocket at it, once it was all cleared they moved back and soon that Death Star would explode, Six was right in the blast radius and saw the blast coming at him, pushing him off the broken ship and flying through space.

The battle was over and the covenant and the imperials that was still intact started to back off and make the jump out of there, the Infinity would let them and started to find prepare to land on Reach but Chief would keep searching for Noble Six but he couldn't find him.

"I'm sorry Chief... we have to go back." Cortana said to him

Chief would fly back to go inside the Infinity, he would miss the broken helmet of Six as it flies through space with the debris, with the Death star and Vader gone the war pretty much ended but they lost so many they lost all of their ships, only the Infinity survived the attack and they lost nearly all of their fighters when trying to escape the Death Star but now Reach is back to what it was before thanks to the help of the Spartans, the UNSC has won this day but they get the feeling they will be back and when they do they will be ready to fight them once again.

After a week later the UNSC decided to return to their planets that was taken by the empire, the UNSC Infinity lead the charge towards the fleet that was defending a few places but last Harvest wasn't one of the planets they were going to save as it was gone but with the Death Star and the leader gone they were able to take down Imperial Destroyers in other areas of their galaxy, finally they were able to push them back to where they came from and that's Coruscant. They might return but it will be a while before they do and i don't think the covenant will want them around either but they will one day send their troops to Coruscant to annihilate the Galactic Empire once and for all.

Master Chief and the people who fought in the war was on Reach, moving to one of the only areas that wasn't destroyed yet, they celebrate on the lost Spartans and soldiers who fought in the war, there was a monument for Noble Team after they sacrifice themselves for the greater good in this war, the death of Noble Five, Two and Six all marked dead but Spartans never die though, Chief would also be there standing by Noble Team and all of them are all thinking of the same thing, the Empire might return some day and they need to be ready so they need to rebuild Reach and when the Empire comes forth to attack they will strike them down quickly before they manage to defeat them yet again here, this was a great war between both sides, the UNSC have lost a few planets and hundreds of their ships and millions of people, military and hundreds of Spartans in the Sith War but they manage to triumph in this victory.

Chief returns to the Infinity so he can lead the charge towards the lost planets and maybe the lost ships during the war and hope that the covenant won't cause trouble with them but i don't think the covenant will be fighting anyone soon... or are they?

(Because i got 1,000 words thank you all i will add one more chapter, a bonus feature and that's a sequel to a future crossover between the Spartans and a group.)

(Those that think there will be a battle in Coruscant well i can't do that. Really think the Covenant army can glass that planet and if they did i know some people will complain about them how they manage to blow up Coruscant so i will leave it to a sequel involving the Spartans and another group.)

(Also i am sorry that i made that battle short over Reach if anyone didn't like it ending too quickly.)


End file.
